Mundane, No More
by heavensent30
Summary: Hermione decides her life is just not exciting enough, and decides to take a vacation from her drab job at the ministry. What will ensue on her journey to the Carribean? Who will she cross paths with? Will her life continue to be mundane? No, not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own HP. The great and wonderful JK Rowling does. I just borrow her characters for my own twisted use.

Chapter 1, Decision Made:

She sat contemplating how in the world had her life gone the way it had. See Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, was just plain bored. She had helped the extraordinary Harry Potter destroy the most evil wizard who defiled the world with his presence, was top of her class, smartest witch of her age, but yet her she was in a dusty closet of an office, filing.

She was tired of the same monotony day after day. After sitting her NEWTs, Ms. Granger had been offered a job at the Ministry of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures Department. She had thought she was finally going to get to really do some good, and yet here she sat, in a dingy grey room, completing forms for complaints made of said Magical Creatures, and filing them away.

Nothing was ever really done about the complaints unless they were considered especially heinous. They were just placed in files and left until they were duplicated at another time, then a 'formal' investigation would commence which of course she never got the opportunity to partake in.

Her home life consisted of a tiny flat, sparsely furnished, in which she shared with her over-weight, smooshed faced cat, Crookshanks. Yes, Hermione had been provided with a large sum of money from the Ministry for helping to save the wizarding world. However, the girl was saving, just in case.

She hadn't been on a date in ages. Everyone her friends, bless their hearts, had set her up with, just didn't interest her. The men were either much too boring, or much to self-involved for her liking. Ginny, Luna, and Pansy insisted she continue to try, but Hermione wasn't interested. Why try when they are all duds?

She had some vacation time available and had been seriously considering taking time off to sort out if the current path was right for her.

Harry and Ron didn't understand why she was so in a funk. Be happy we can settle down, why can't you be happy with the life you've got? They always ask. You see, Harry had of course married the love of his life Ginny, and live happily with one boy James and yet another child on the way. Ron had in fact married Pansy Parkinson. Shocking? Yes. But it is what it is, and they live a very nice life together just west of Luna's father's house in Ottery St. Catchpole. They have two boys, Herman and Edmond. Pansy refused any other names, the poor dears. Surprisingly, Pansy was quite content with her mid-sized home, sometimes dense husband and two children, and had become a great friend to the Weasleys, Potters, and Ms. Granger.

Everyone in her life seemed to have it figured out, but her. This was starting to wear on her nerves quite firmly. Always there in the back of her mind. Why couldn't she find that? Why didn't someone peek her interest enough to go on more than one date? Why does she continue to live a mundane life in a grey dusty everyday?

These are the things she had been contemplating for months now, and still she had no answer. Yes, a vacation was most definitely in order. She had the funds, more than she would ever need actually. She had the time, it was readily available, whenever she chose to take it. So why not?

But where to go? And would she really go on vacation all by her lonesome? Yes. And she had catalogs and brochures from many different wizarding resorts. Quite a few along the Caribbean and a few from Greece. Hermione could seriously see herself on a beach, drinking some fruity drink with an umbrella, reading a book, and collecting sun.

Her mind was made up. She was putting in for a two week vacation. She was going to get away.

A/N: I am going to attempt another story. Hopefully, I do not get stuck again. Hope you enjoy going on this journey with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Chapter 2, Shopping Expedition:

Hermione had put in for her vacation, chosen her destination, and was being picked up by her three closest girl-friends in just a few minutes. They thought she needed to go shopping for her trip. They had whisked her away for a lunch date on this Thursday past after learning she would be port-keying to a wizarding island that Sunday morning to begin her vacation, and demanded they be included on the shopping trip before she left.

*Flashback*

"Hermione, you have to go shopping!" Ginny exclaimed, quite loudly from her seat across the table from Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl groaned. And looked to Luna for help, which was not what she was receiving.

"Ginny is right. You should never start a vacation in what you own. Nothing says my life is boring like the robes you wear everyday." Luna commented.

Hermione sent Luna the stink eye before turning to Pansy, a pleading look on her face.

Pansy chuckled, and said, "Oh no, honey. You are going shopping! You are going to get a new wardrobe! And you are most certainly getting a haircut!"

Hermione, pushed her three quarter eating plate away and lay her head on the table. She then asked, "Why must you torture me? It's my vacation and funds. If I don't want to go shopping and get a hair trim, who are you to tell me I should? I'm not doing it. I'm already packed. If I shop, I will have to re-pack, and that will take far to long!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, Luna giggled, and Ginny smiled deviously. Pansy was the first of the three to speak up.

"Listen here Ms. Brightest With of Her Age, I am sick to death of you being down on yourself, poor pitiful Hermione. Well, no more. This vacation is about you getting some excitement, and therefore you cannot take Mundane Hermione with you. Be flamboyant for once in your life. Let loose a little. If you keep doing what you have been, the results will remain the same. Just in a different place."

The three witches just stared. It wasn't often Pansy voiced her opinion quite sternly. The snide comment here or there was expected, but a full paragraph of listen-heres.

After recovering from her shock, Ginny started nodding in agreement. "She's right Hermione. If you want things to change, you have to start first with yourself."

The three continued to badger Hermione until she relented.

*End Flashback*

And that is how she came to be standing in her bedroom, staring at herself in the vanity mirror, wondering why she'd agreed. She hated shopping, unless it was to add to her book collection. She didn't want her hair cut, it never helped. Be flamboyant?! She couldn't be serious. But Hermione had no idea what was in store for her.

-HG-

The four witches stood in the middle of Made For Witches arguing. Hermione simply refused to buy the racy under-clothes Pansy had been trying to force on her, Ginny wasn't helping, and Luna, well she was off checking the panties for rackspurts!

"Can't have Hermione taking any with her. They might invade her vagina and then she'll never get laid." Luna had so blatantly said. Shocking and humoring the three companions at the same time. One never knew what Luna would spout off, and the older she got, the more bold she became.

"Hermione, these are without a doubt the best choice for those shorts. No panty-lines, and men think they are hot." Pansy claimed.

"No! Absolutely not. I don't want to be continually flossing my ass all day!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny stood laughing. "Hermione, I have several pairs. Once you get used to them, they aren't that bad."

Pansy nodded in agreement.

"No, I refuse. I have bought new shorts, blouses, robes, sun dresses, and shoes. I let Pansy's crazy hairdresser wack off half my hair! I have even bought make-up, which took the sales-lady an hour to teach me to apply myself! I even stooped to agreeing to this Merlin-forsaken water bra! I REFUSE TO WEAR THE THONG!" Hermione's voice had escalated with each sentence and other patrons were now looking on. Humor alighting their faces.

Ginny laughing, "Alright, Hermione. Calm down. How about the boy short? They leave no lines, are quite comfortable and men still find them sexy, as the accentuate the female rear-end." She held it up for Hermione to see.

She had to admit they were cute. Gin said they were comfortable. She doesn't understand though why the girls are obsessed with what a man thinks, however she considered the strange new under garment.

Luna appeared, apparently having finished her raid of rackspurts in the other panties. "Oh, those are quite comfy. It's all I wear. Sexy, and comfortable. Yes, those are for you Hermione." And she started picking out several different shades and designs.

"I'm not getting out of here without those, am I?" Hermione asked.

The other three just shook their heads. No, she wasn't. She admitted defeat and was about to walk to the counter behind Luna, when Pansy shouted, "What are you planning to sunbathe in?"

Hermione groaned again and hung her head. There was no getting out of it. They would just gang up on her again.

-HG-

Today was Sunday, she was leaving!

She stood with several packed bags around her. Her friends had insisted they help her re-pack. Hermione knew it was so they would be sure that her new items were packed and her ordinary clothing made it no where near the suitcase. They had, by request, left her books she was taking, alone.

Her friends and she had a nice dinner at the Potters the night before. All wishing her well on her trip, and they all secretly hoped she let loose. She was way to uptight.

She had arranged to travel by port-key. She looked at the locket (port-key) that had been given to her with a bit of excitement, nerves, and well excitement. It would activate in just minutes. She needed this vacation.

She walked to the vanity and picked up the locket, placed it around her neck, got a handle on each of her bags. Next thing she knew, the pulling feeling started in her stomach.

HGHG

She landed gracefully, with a slight bounce in the lobby of the resort she would be staying in. She looked around in awe. It was bright, airy, and smelled of salt-water. Yes, she definitely needed this.

A/N: I know its a bit slow going, but we are building up. What do you think so far? Is it worth continuing? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I just borrow her characters for my own twisted use! :D

Chapter 3, Checked In

After checking in, and getting her luggage put in her room, unpacking and getting everything the way she wanted. She finally glanced around at her room. The resort she was staying in was all bungalows. The huts were quite large, each decorated to match the feel of the island.

Green potted plants stood in the corners of the rooms, the furniture was all made with bamboo, and the cushions were splashes of color. Deep reds, golds, greens. The carpeting was a sink your toes in soft, and white in color. It was beautiful.

The loo held a large whirlpool tub, stand-up shower, double sink, and of course the toilet. Large fluffy white towels were placed on a stand beside the shower, along with wash clothes and hand towels. There were complimentary shampoos, conditioners, soaps and lotions in a separate cabinet, next to the towels.

The kitchenette had a large double sink, stove, and refrigerator. The cabinets had any dish, or cooking utensil you could possibly need, and the pantry was fully stocked with food, along with the frig. She was impressed.

As she made her way through to the dining area that was adjacent to the kitchenette, she was shocked. Underneath the dining table made with bamboo frame and glass table top, was a glass floor. But not just any glass floor, you could see the sea underneath. It was breath-taking and fascinating at the same time.

Needless to say, Hermione Granger was definitely going to relax here. She was quite looking forward to spending some time lazing on the beach and reading a book.

-HG-

Hermione had enjoyed a quick sandwich from within her kitchen, and freshened up a bit, before deciding to explore a little. She had made her way to the lobby, and asked the receptionist there where she could find shops. The kind witch gave her a detailed map of the area. It included shops, restaurants, night clubs, and beach areas.

Hermione made her way down the street, mainly just window shopping for the moment. She stopped at a small shop to buy a smoothie. And was sipping it as she gazed through the store windows and people watched. It really was an ideal place. Everyone had smiling faces, the shops were full of color and a wide array of merchandise. Everything from trinkets to clothes, jewelry to groceries. The atmosphere was laid-back and welcoming.

She wandered for about three hours, before deciding to stop into one of the clothing shops. The store-keeper saw her enter and let her gaze for a bit, before approaching her.

"Hello, Miss. Is there anything I can help you find?" the kind older woman asked.

Hermione turned to her, taking in the tanned smiling face. She was a round woman, wearing a dress of swirling greens and reds. She smiled, "No, thank you. I was just browsing. I'm not really sure if I really need anything at the moment. But if I do, I will certainly let you know."

The woman nodded, "Okay. I will be here if you need anything. My name is Tilly."

"Thank you, Tilly." Hermione answered, and smiled again. "I'm Hermione."

Just then another patron entered the shop and Tilly turned her attention toward them, and left Hermione to her browsing.

This shop mainly contained floral print dresses, and shirts. All in a wide array of colors. From bold and vibrant, to subdued and soft. Hermione was eying a sun dress in muted pinks and tans. It really was quite lovely. With spaghetti straps, it was cinched right below the breast line, with a soft pink belt, and then flowed to the floor.

Hermione turned to find Tilly, she had decided to see if the shop had a dressing room. If she liked the way it fit, she wanted it. Tilly was just finishing with another customer, so Hermione waited.

When she was finished, "Tilly?"

"Yes, dear? Did you find something you liked?" Tilly responded.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I was wondering if you had dressing rooms in which I might try it on."

Tilly smiled, "Well, of course. Right over here." And she directed Hermione toward the back side of the store. In the left corner, there were two doors. Tilly ushered her into the first one with her dress in hand. "There you are. And please do come out and let me see once you've got it on. Not many of my customers actually ask to try something on. They just purchase and go."

Hermione answered, "Well, if it looks proper I will." Tilly laughed a bit in amusement.

As she tried on the dress, she contemplated the shop-keep. So nice and obvious good sense of humor. She wished more people were like that.

She got the dress on and turned in the mirror. It looked wonderful, so she peeked her head out of the room, and called for Tilly.

Tilly had been across the store straightening some shirts, "Yes, dear? Oh, did you not like it?"

Hermione smiled and stepped out, "I think it looks lovely. What do you say?"

The older woman gave her a bright smile. "Oh sweetie, it looks wonderful."

Hermione nodded her agreement, and started to step back in the changing room but Tilly stopped her. "Wait! Do you have shoes to go with it?"

The young woman stood and thought, "Well, now that you bring it up, no. I don't think I do. And I just spent a lot of galleons on shoes." She laughed at her own silliness.

Tilly chuckled a bit, "No worries, dear. I have a wide assortment of beach shoes, sandals, and the like. I'm sure you can find something to match perfectly."

"I will just change out of this and then take a look then." Was Hermione's reply.

And she did just that. She quickly found a pair of flip-flop like sandals. The soles of the shoes made from weathered and smoothed bamboo, they were held to your foot by cloth roping of muted pink, and atop was an even paler pink flower. She instantly loved them, and vowed to find more clothes to wear them more often.

She paid and thanked Tilly once more. The older woman telling her she simply must come back again before returning home. Hermione said she would and stepped out into the sun.

-HG-

Across the street, sitting at a cafe table on the sidewalk, was a man. He saw the young woman coming out of the store, and his mouth dropped in shock.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked again to be sure his eyes were not deceiving him. No, they weren't.

One word left his mouth, "Granger." And it was just a whisper.

He watched her turn and go toward the bungalow resort he was staying at, and thought Bloody hell.

He quickly lay the galleons on the table, more than enough to cover the meal he'd half eaten, and a tip, and started to tail the girl he'd known from Hogwarts.

Needless to say, Draco Malfoy's trip to rid his mind of a cheating-ex-witch, just got a bit more interesting, and a lot less, feeling-sorry-for-himself.

-HG-

A/N: Ok, I know it is super slow going, but I've spent the past week or so trying to determine how they meet up/see each other for the first time in years. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know. And please let me know what you think of it so far.. Is it terrible? Thanks so much for reading. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

A/N: I want to say thank you to TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerios . You are the only reader so far that has bothered to leave me a review. I appreciate you taking the time to read the story and let me you know think I'm doing ok. :D A lot of readers have added me to favorite and chapter alerts, thank you for that as well.

Chapter 4: Musings of a Slytherin

The blond Slytherin had followed Miss Granger all the way back to her bungalow. Of course, it was at a safe distance so as not to be detected. The enter time he pretty much stalked the young woman, thoughts of how to approach her were running through his mind. Different scenarios each time.

Should he just show up next to her when she ventured out again? Should he make it apparent to her that he was in the same location? What could he really say to her?

Hey, Granger, long time no see? No, that wouldn't work. Um, Granger, you sure grew up nicely? No, no. That would never do. Hey, I don't think you're beneath me anymore. Oh no. That would surely get him hexed. And he knew she was more than capable of hexing him but good without so much as batting an eyelash. Or worse, resort to physical violence like in their third year at Hogwarts.

Honestly, that was when he'd first taken a great notice of her. She loathed him, told him so frequently at that age. She never backed down. Never gave up. When all of his friends called her names, taunted and tormented the girl, she never gave up. And she was always so intelligent as to have a witty comeback to his not so nice words to her.

He was extremely curious to see as to how she would respond if he did try to speak. He had to admit, she was quite the beautiful witch. Maybe he needed to try a more subtle approach. Something she wouldn't expect.

Just as she arrived at her bungalow and unwarded the door for entry, it hit him. One of those Secret Admirer things. He'd read about them, and was positive he could pull it off. When he had her attention, then he could reveal himself, apologize for all the nasty things he'd ever done, and they could go from there. Yes, that is it. That's what he'll do.

But where to start?

Flowers? Chocolates? No. None of those screamed Hermione to him.

(Light Bulb!)

Books! That's it!

Draco made his way around to the resort front desk. He needed assistance finding the nearest bookstore.

Yes, my dears. Draco Malfoy has a plan.

-HG-

Hermione had the feeling that someone was watching her, or possibly even following her. However, every time she turned to check, she saw no one amiss.

She lost the creepy feeling as she entered her bungalow thinking it was probably just let over anxiety from the war. Always having to watch your back, tends to make you wary of everyone. Regardless of where you are.

Constant vigilance!

She chuckled as she remembered Mad Eye's most trusted phrase during those times. It was almost brainwashed into all the Order members. And it was a good thing, saved her life on more than one occasion.

She hung her newly purchased dress in the closet with the rest of her attire, and placed the shoes in their box at the floor. She decided to take a soak in the tub before venturing out for a place to dine for the night.

Climbing into the tub with her hair piled atop her head, she sighed. It was so nice to be able to relax. No work worries, no Ginny, Luna or Pansy trying to get her to go on blind dates. No Harry constantly asking if she was alright. Oh, it was nice.

She was certainly going to enjoy this vacation.

Or was she?

-HG-

Ok, that is all for this chapter. What will our young Malfoy come up with? Will it make our still paranoid Heroine jumpy? Or will she be flattered? Stay tuned to find out.

And please review. I'd much appreciate to hear how you think this is going. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts list. Its encouraging. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones. :D

Dear TheNarglesAreAfterMyCheerios ... We will just have to wait and see what Dear Draco comes up with... I hope its interesting.. Oh wait.. I would know first. Haha. Thanks for your reviews. :D

Chapter 5: Dumbfounded

Hermione decided to wear the dress she had purchased earlier to dinner. She just wasn't sure where to eat. She had checked the restaurants listed in the pamphlet given to her at the front desk, and had yet to reach a decision. She had two places in mind. A place called Lotsa Lobster or Serf n Turf. She knew she wanted sea food, just not sure what.

Lotsa Lobster spoke for itself, Lobster was their specialty. She was leaning toward it. She hadn't had good lobster in quite a while. That tipped her decision. Besides she would be here a while. Why not try both, just not in one night.

Making her way out of her room, she stopped to stare at the view once again. It was breath-taking. The ocean connecting with the sky. The beach stretch as far as you could see to your left and right. The sound of the waves gently lapping against the beach. It was all calming, and just what she needed. She sighed happily, and began making her way around the wooden sidewalk to the front of the building, which lead to the main strip by the resort.

The restaurant was about a ten minute walk, she remembered passing it on her shopping expedition earlier today. She strolled languidly down the street taking in the sights yet again.

Things were starting to pick up a bit it seemed. The sun had started to set, and the night life was emerging. Lots of men dressed in comfortable khaki shorts, and light weight shirts. Women in flowing dresses, dresses of slightly more expense.

She arrived at the restaurant, Lotsa Lobster, and the hostess sat her at one of the sidewalk bistro tables. Hermione was glad, she wanted to people watch.

She ordered a strawberry margarita and a shrimp cocktail as an appetizer. The waitress brought the drink and shrimp at the same time. Taking Hermione's order for the lobster tail.

Hermione sipped her drink and glanced around. She saw women and men coming and going from the establishment across the street. Looking up she saw it was a night club, and it was obviously quite popular. The music drifted across the street and Hermione picked up the notes of a steel drum band from inside. She might just have to check it out after her dinner.

-HG-

Sitting across the dining area from our lovely Hermione, discretely encased behind a large potted plant was Draco. He just happened to get lucky that she chose the same restaurant at which to eat. He had seen her the moment the hostess sat her, as he'd been watching along the street to see if she'd pass.

Draco was still thinking of ways of possibly getting her attention or not getting it directly. He still hadn't decided which approach to take. But it was definitely better than wallowing in self-pity as he had been since he'd arrived on his would-be honeymoon.

He watched as her face light up at the locals, she was obviously enjoying the sights of people watching. Something he himself did at times when he was new to someplace. He watched the way she sipped that extremely large margarita, and he was intrigued at how sexy her lips looked when she sucked the cocktail sauce off of her shrimp before taking a bite of the small crustacean.

Yes, he Draco Malfoy was finding her lips more than tantalizing. Then he chuckled slightly to himself. If you'd have told him five years ago he would be sitting imagining the things Hermione Granger could do with her mouth besides spew know-it-all facts, he'd have given you a one way ticket to St. Mungo's. But yet, here he sat, clearly doing just that.

Just then the idea of what to do first hit him, yes. He would go with the Secret Admirer approach. If she seemed spooked, he'd relent and let her know it was him. If she seemed slightly skeptical, yet intrigued, he'd continue.

He quickly finished his dinner, paid the bill, and left. He had arrangements for the next morning to make. And they had to be made tonight so it would be there in the morning.

-HG-

After enjoying her extremely delicious meal at the Lotsa Lobster, Hermione did just as she had decided and made her way across the street. She entered the front door after being slightly patted down by a door man.

Upon entering, she took a quick glance around. The place was busy but not so packed you couldn't move. This was encouraging. Hermione hated places that were so crammed with people that the slightest movement alerted your nearest neighbor that you had in fact moved.

She saw there were a few seats open at the bar and proceeded to make her way to the nearest one. She sat, and the bartender smiled. Nodded he'd be with her in a moment. Hermione took the opportunity of waiting to glance around at her fellow "clubbers".

The tables were tall and surrounded with three or four equally tall chairs. There were smaller booths lining the walls. Large palm trees littered here and there, lantern lights hanging from the ceiling giving off enough light to keep the place lit, but weren't so bright that it was like a restaurant. It was a nice atmosphere. The steel drum band played a melody that left her somewhat stool dancing.

The bartender, tapped her on the shoulder and asked what she'd like.

"Strawberry Margarita please. Sugar on the rim?" Was her request. He nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to make her drink. She watched as he quickly did so. He then placed it upon a napkin in front of her. She paid and tipped him. He thanked her and moved to the next customer.

She liked that he didn't flirt like most of the bartenders she'd met when out with the girls in London. It just made her feel sleazy when they did that.

She picked up her drink and turned to watch the patrons of the establishment. They seemed to be having good fun. As she watched, a man approached from her left, and asked if the seat next to her was taken.

"No." was her reply.

He sat down, and scooted a little to close for her comfort. "So, you from around here?"

She shook her head no, and tried to turn away.

"Say, what are you drinking? Can I get you another?" He asked.

Hermione politely responded, "Um, no thank you, Sir. I will just be finishing this and heading out."

He touched her arm, "Aw, sweetheart, don't be so quick to shoot me down. We could have fun. You know?"

Hermione pulled her arm away, turned and took a good look at the man who in her opinion had obviously had to much to drink. He was probably mid to late forties, and balding. He looked unkept, and seriously needed a tic-tac.

With disgust clearly written on her face, she answered, "Excuse me? Do I look like some common hussy? Do you really think that one drink is enough for me to lower myself to "have fun" with you, as you so blatantly put it?" Air quotes were used to emphasize the have fun.

He sat a little dazed for a moment, and then grinned.

"Playing hard to get, huh? I like that." He chuckled, like he was genuinely amused which just set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"Listen here, mister. I'm not some tart in which you can ply with a drink or two and then have you take her somewhere, more than likely unsanitary, and have your un-sordid way with." Hermione's voice escalated a bit.

When the balding drunk opened his mouth, it made Hermione fume, "Listen here, you rude wench-"

Hermione quickly put her hand up and stopped him. "Please, I am trying to be as polite as possible, but if you so much as say one more word, you are liable to leave without your manly bits, as I will have no qualms about ripping them from your puny excuse for a body. Now, as far as trying to pick up women, you need to work on your people skills. Try taking a shower, shaving that scruff off your face, wash your clothes, and for Merlin's sake brush your damn teeth. You bloody well stink!"

She gulped what was left of her drink and started to rise. She looked to him again, he was obviously stunned silent. "And learn some damn manners!"

She left out of there quick as can be. Her good mood clearly ruined by the foul man. Ugh! She thought. How dare he!

She made her way back to her bungalow, let herself in and headed immediately for the shower. The man made her feel just filthy!

After scrubbing herself, especially where he'd touched her arm, until she was red and puffy, she exited the shower. Wrapped herself in a fluffy robe and headed for the couch, book in hand.

She needed something to take her mind of the cockroach that had touched her.

She read by lamp light until late into the night. Falling asleep reading was nothing new to Miss Granger.

-HG-

A/N: Ok, next chapter I promise more Draco. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. I just love the way she told off the nasty lil man.. I mean seriously.. HOW DARE HE?! :D

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, story/author alerts, and adds to your favorites lists! You all sure know how to make a girl feel good about her story. Enough jabber, I want to see what happens next!

Chapter 6: What?!

Hermione awoke the next morning with an extremely dry mouth. Felt like someone had shoved cotton in her cheeks. She also had an extremely stiff neck, caused from falling asleep with a book on the couch and no pillow.

She slowly rose from the couch, stretching, she tested just how stiff her neck was. Feeling quite horrible, she decided a shower to start was best. She headed off toward the bathroom.

After taking her time and letting the hot water run over her stiff muscles. Hermione wrapped herself in one of the resorts fluffy robes and strode to the kitchenette. Coffee was a definite order of the day. It was a favorite drink of hers, introduced to her after Hogwarts by a muggle cousin of hers. She knew today was a high caffeine boost kind of day.

She sat at the table sipping coffee and reading a book, when she heard a knock at the door.

"That's curious." Speaking to herself, as she strode to the door to answer it.

Upon opening it, Hermione found one of the resorts workers holding a large bouquet of flowers. Daisies in all colors, yellow, white, purple, and pink.

He just stood there holding onto them.

"Can I help you?"

He looked startled, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry Miss. These were delivered today at the front desk. The florist said they were to be delivered to this bungalow, to a Miss Hermione Granger. That you?"

Hermione was very curious now, but on her guard. No one knew which bungalow she was staying in, unless someone had been watching her. And seeing as she hadn't met anyone but the drunken cesspool of filth from last evening, who just the thought made her shudder.

"Yes, that's me." she said. Hermione reached out to take the flowers. He handed them over, nodded his head and turned to walk away.

Seeing as there was nothing left but to take them inside. She did just that.

Setting them on the dining room table, she picked up her coffee cup and contemplated. Should she check the card for hexes before she reads it? Who in the name of Merlin would send her flowers? Why would someone send her flowers? It was all very odd.

She picked up her wand from the table and ran several spells over the vase, card and flowers themselves to check for anything that could possibly be harmful.

Finding nothing, she reached for the card and opened it. The card only held a few words:

You are stunning.

Now, she's just more than curious, and of course more than a little disturbed. Those three words only added more questions to her befuddled brain.

She decided to simply shrug it off and prepare for a day of lounging on the oh so inviting beach with a book.

She changed into the only one-piece swimsuit she had managed to purchase (black of course), and a cover-up (pink, Pansy's idea). Packed a beach bag, contents: towel, blanket (to lie on), sunscreen, and of course a book. She grabbed her large floppy sun hat, slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed her wand, which she stowed in her bag, and headed out the door.

-HG-

Draco had been standing down the beach as he waited to see her face as the flowers were delivered. Of course, as he figured Hermione looked completely perplexed when receiving them. He chuckled and shook his head. Not everyone can claim to have stumped the know-it-all-bookworm. He was kind of proud of himself.

Having seen the first of his plan delivered. He was happy, turned on his heal and strode back to his own bungalow. He had more plans to make.

-HG-

Hermione had been lounging quite contentedly on the beach for about an hour when she could have sworn she saw a head of almost-white blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly in to the right in which she thought she saw it go, but nothing and no one was there.

She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination, and went back to her book.

-HG-

Draco having almost been spotted by Hermione, decided to put forth his next course of action. He sauntered up to the Tiki Bar (beach bar) and asked for the fruitiest, and sweetest alcoholic drink to be delivered to the woman he pointed at.

The bartender quickly nodded his affirmation to do so, and Draco paid and walked away. Smirking to himself. He planned to be no where in her site when it was delivered. This was turning out to be quite fun.

-HG-

Hermione was starting to doze when she was approached by a waiter holding a tray with an orange drink in his hand. It had one of those funny umbrellas in it and a straw.

"Um, sorry, but no thanks." She said to the man.

He nodded, and told her, "Miss, this was ordered for you by a gentleman."

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I am not here with any gentleman. You must have the wrong person."

He chuckled and responded, "No misunderstanding. A gentleman came to the bar, and ordered this drink for the woman in the black suit, reading a book under the floppy hat. Sorry Miss, but you are the only lady out here reading under a floppy hat." He was smiling as he said it.

Now Hermione was suspicious. "Well, where is this gentleman? Care to point him out to me?"

"Sorry. He walked away right after paying for it. Be a shame to let it go to waste."

Hermione took a look at the drink on the tray. Orange frozen slushy drink with bits of what looked like strawberries, and lemons mixed in. "It does look good, and I am thirsty."

He nodded, and held the tray closer to her in order for her to take it. She reached up and lifted the glass from the tray.

The waiter stood as she took a large pull on the straw. Watching as she smiled and took another sip.

He nodded his head to her, and she thanked him.

She was even more confused than she was after the flowers. Looking around trying to see if there was anyone she recognized, she didn't.

-HG-

Draco had stood behind one of the trees and watched the exchanged. Smiling to himself, he even chuckled as he watched her sip the drink as she looked around obviously searching for the purchaser of the drink.

"This is fun." Draco said to himself. "Should have thought of something like this ages ago. Maybe then I wouldn't have almost married a tart."

Shaking his head to get rid of the image trying to creep in, he turned to watch Hermione settle down with her drink and book. Good, he thought. Now, what to do next?

-HG-

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know it's slow going, but honestly it's hard to write a story. Please review and let me know your thoughts. :D

And have you noticed? The chapters are getting a bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does.

A/N: I know its been a little while since I updated, but I have been trying to make sure this story keeps going. Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading. B.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Overwhelmed

Our dear Miss Granger found herself sitting amongst many fellow tourists on a bus to travel round to see the sites of the island. We all know her love for learning and this would be most educational.

She had purchased a book of places the island was notable for, and hoped to see many on the tour. She sat patiently waiting for their guide, when a strange looking man took the seat next to her. He had an odd almost unnatural look about him. But Hermione shrugged it off. With tourists from all places, a few were bound to be on the weird side.

He said nothing as he sat himself beside her. Just nodded in hello and then faced forward.

Their guide had boarded the bus, and immediately began welcoming them upon the tour and telling them of the history of the resort that most of them occupied. Hermione listened with half a heart. She had already read most of what he was saying.

OOO

As the tour went round the island, Hermione was pleased to note they were indeed hitting most of the key places in the book she had purchased.

She glanced occasionally to the man beside her, but they never spoke. Finally, being who she was she could no longer take sitting next to someone and not speaking.

"Excuse me, sir." Hermione waited for him to turn toward her.

"I apologize for interrupting the tour, but I find it disrespectful as we are seat mates, not to introduce myself. My name is Hermione. How do you do?" She stuck her hand out, as to shake the man's hand.

"-Ello Dear. Name's Bruno. Bruno Slavin. Wonderful to meet your aquaintence." He said with a smile, taking her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He lingered for a moment, but Hermione didn't notice as her hand was tingling and she had the most odd sensation inside.

Taking in the mans looks,she noted he had sandy blonde hair that hung lightly in his bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, that quite obviously covered a well scuplted body. His clothing was tasteful, but expensive looking. He wore a white short sleeved button-down shirt, atop khaki shorts. Brown leather sandals adorned his obviously pedicured feet.

Noticing the girl was sizing him up he smiled. It was one of the brightest smiles she had seen. Her parents the dentists they were, would have been astonished. It was quite clear this man took personal hygiene seriously. A wonderful attribute in Hermione's eyes.

He also took the time to take in her apparel. She was wearing a garishly loud sundress of some sort, it was loud yellows and oranges, matching high heeled sandals upon her feet. He just smiled some more. Even though it was quite loud in color, it seemed to suit her.

Hermione not really knowing what to say now that they had introduced themselves, turned back to listen to their guide explain about the ruins they had stopped in front of.

Her face was a little flush. Never had she been so affected by a man she had just met. _Get it together, girl. What is your problem. _She chided herself.

She was now rethinking the idea to introduce herself to the stranger next to her. She didn't like feelings inside herself she couldn't explain.

Soon the tour returned to the resort and the guests and tourists quickly exited the bus. Seeing as it was mid-afternoon, Hermione decided to have a light snack in her room, and then head to the beach for a bit of lazing before dinner.

oOoOoOo

Draco chuckled to himself. He had obviously figured out how to perfectly be next to her without her knowing. And his alternative looks and name had made an impact on her. Glamours are an amazing thing, he thought to himself. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was none other than the impeccably dressed Bruno Slavin.

"While, that was fun, I don't think I should continue that. If she found out it was really me, she'd hex me to oblivion!" Draco was speaking to himself now.

He shook his head and sauntered to his bungalow. He had planning to do. What to do next?

He'd sent her flowers, a drink on the beach, and followed her on a tour, glamored of course, but still he was close to her. But what would bewilder the witch next?

Yes, he had some planning to do. This was simply to fun not to continue.

oOoOoOo

Hermione had decided to wear one of the racier bikinis to the beach today. She was feeling a bit out-going. It was a deep green color. The top half was simply fabric triangles and strings that just covered her breasts. The bottoms had more fabric, completely covering her bottom and girly bits, but only just. And tied on the sides of her hips with matching fabric strings. She felt sexy today for some reason. She couldn't explain it, but she was going to go with it while it lasted.

She had found a spot in almost the exact same location as before. She laid her towel down, placed her book, and floppy hat upon it, and turned toward the water. The beach was quite deserted today, she enjoyed that fact.

It was a breath-taking sight. Teals, turning to blues and getting almost navy in color the deeper the water got. Taking in the gorgeous scenary as she made her way to the shore line, she sighed. _A girl could get used to a place like this._

Entering the water was like heaven. She was quite heated from the walk from the bungalow to beach, and the water was a cool refresher. She made her way slowly into the water, when it reached her navel she stop and just stood. Loving the feel of the gentle waves as they approached her.

d

Meanwhile, Draco had made his way out toward the Tiki Bar. Deciding he needed a drink for planning. He ordered a scotch on the rocks. After the bartender handed him the glass, he turned to take in the sights while he thought.

Many ideas were roaming through his head as he gazed out at the water, and along the beach area. It was quite deserted today, but he didn't mind. Less noise, easier to think.

He was considering just approaching her as himself. But he feared her reaction to seeing him.

He considered showering her with more crazy, zany gifts. But he didn't want to scare her. He was at an impasse with himself. What to do? He was having fun toying with her, yet at the same time something told him it was wrong.

Where this voice of conscience came from he had no idea, but it was causing him to actually think about what he was doing before he did it.

The concept was completely new, and a bit unsettling.

D

As he sat staring toward the water, pondering his thoughts, he saw breathtaking creature standing in the water. She would squeal now and then when a larger wave crashed into her, but she seemed to be quite enjoying herself.

She was dressed in an incredibly racy bikini, Draco was admirinig the toned figure it showed. She had turned toward the beach and began approaching the beach. He took in what that small suit shared for all eyes. Perky, ample breasts barely covered by the patches of green fabric. Just below a thin waist that flowed into what his mother had described as 'Heir-bearing hips'. Her shapely legs were slowly being revealed as she left the shelter of the water.

Draco groaned. He was feeling the stirrings of what could cause his embarassment if he brain continued this train of thought. Shaking his head as though that would clear the image for the beautiful beach body from his mind, he decided to look at the face attached to the amazingly distracting body.

Much to his astonishment, he was eye to eye with Hermione Granger! She was staring at him. And yes, he could tell, she recognized him. SHITE!

He kept all emotion from showing on his face. Nodded to her like they were common aquiantances and turned back to the bar.

_Maybe if I act cool, she won't suspect anything. _Draco said inside his head. _Don't be ridiculous, this is "the" Hermione Granger. She will know!_

Draco quickly finished his scotch, and paid the tender. Maybe if he could get away and she wouldn't approach him. He needed to gather himself together. But not to quickly. No need in raising suspicion if there is none.

oOoOoOo

To say Hermione was stunned to see Draco Malfoy seated at the Tiki Bar, appearing to be lounging and sipping a drink would be an understatement.

A million thoughts and questions began swimming through her mind.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? Did he know she was here? Was he just as surprised to see her as she was him? How long had he been here?

But the most bothersome was, why did I feel like I had been hit with a jolt of electricity when his eyes met mine?

Deciding to abandon the lazing on the beach, she quickly made her way to her things. Gathered them up and headed toward her bungalow. Maybe it was time to get ahold of Pansy or Ginny. She needed some help or something. She needed to think. Yes, think! That's what she needed to do.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Ok, I know they saw each other a little early, but I got to thinking what would be Hermione's reaction when she finds out that Draco has been the one sending her little things here and there? Will she be mad? Well of course she will, at first. But does that mean Draco will stop? He is a Slytherin, its hard to say. Maybe we should consult Trelawney... What do you think? lol. Sorry the chapters aren't longer. This isn't easy to write. Please review. Happy reading! B.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever had any rights to Harry Potter. JK just won't hand them over like she ought.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have added this story and myself to your favorites list. :D Would you mind reviewing occasionally? It would just be nice to have a bit of input from my readers. Now, on with the silliness, I mean story! :D

**Chapter 8: What in Merlin's name?**

Hermione high tailed it back to her bungalow. She needed to find the closest floo. She had a call to make. She rushed around. Quickly showering and dressing in a light short out fit and flip-flops. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail, and out the door she went. Grabbing her wand at the last second.

She made her way into the lobby, and approached the young attendent.

"Excuse me." Hermione said politely.

"Yes, Miss Granger, how may I help you?" ask the young lady.

Hermione's brow furrowed for a second, she remembers my name? Shaking her head to brush of the shock. "Yes, I need to make an international floo call. Could you direct me to the closest floo in which to do so?"

The young lady smiled, "Of course. Those floos are located just in the hallway just left of the service entrance. Just go down this hallway," she pointed to her right, "the service entrance is the first door on the right, the floo is opposite side, to the left. There are six located in that room. Each has a privacy barrier in place, so no need to worry about another patron overhearing your conversation."

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Thank you very much!"

She hurried to the floos.

Upon entering the floo room. She found all six were empty so she could choose one of any. She chose the furthest one. Most would pick the first but not Hermione. She's just quirky that way.

Grabbing a handful of powder from the pot to the left of the fireplace opening, tossed it in, and hollered in, "The Burrow!" Then she stuck her head in to wait for the call to be answered.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to respond, "Well, Hermione dear. What a pleasent surprise! Everything going well? How's your trip? Are you relaxing? Are you eating? You do look a bit peaky, what kind of foods do they offer there? Do I need to Owl Exprss you a good meal?"

Always the one concerned with others well being and their eating habits, Hermione was quite used to the barrage of questions that flew out of the Weasley Matron upon seeing one of "her" children.

Hermione answered in succession, " Everything here is lovely. The trip is wonderful. I dare say, I feel lazy I've relaxed so much. I am eating. The food variety is delicious! There are so many types to try. I appreciate the offer of a home-made meal, but I am saving that for my return."

Smiling, as Molly nodded in understanding, Hermione plunged on. "I was wondering if maybe Ginny was around."

"Oh, just a minute dear. I'll go get her." Molly turned and hurried to find her daughter.

After waiting just a few moments, Ginny's smiling face popped into view.

"MIONE! Are you having fun? What's it like? Why are you floo-calling? You should be meeting some tall, dark haired, mysterious man!" Ginny got her talking and never taking a breath from her mother apparently.

Hermione chuckled a bit, "Yes, it's nice here. Everything has been wonderful, well except for that nasty grotesque excuse for a human that tried hitting on me the other night, but thats beside the point. The reason for my call, Malfoy!"

Ginny looked down right confused. "Malfoy? What does any Malfoy have to do with your vacation?"

Hermione answered, "I mean Draco Malfoy, and I have no idea why he's here. But he is. I was out enjoying the beach and as I was going back to my spot after taking a quick swim, he was there sitting at the Tiki Bar, just staring at me!" She finished with a large inhale of breath.

Ginny really looked perplexed. "Hmmmm. Maybe it's a coincidence that he's there."

Hermione considered this for a moment, then she remembered the strange flowers and drink.

"Oh, there's more. I have been getting odd things delivered to me. The other day it was flowers, and all the card read was "you are stunning" or some such rubbish. Then yesterday at the beach a man ordered me a drink at the Tiki Bar and had it delivered but didn't reveal himself. Its just plain odd in my opinion. And then seeing Malfoy today. It is a bit unsettling."

Ginny burst out laughing, "Oh, Hermione! You've a secret admirer! That's wonderful! As far as Malfoy being there, just ignore him. No big deal. I would love to stay and chat but I have to run."

Hermione tried to get her attention, but the young woman hurriedly finished another string of sentences.

"Do enjoy your trip. Partake in the gifts delivered. And for once in your life Hermione, just go with it! Love you! See you when you get back!" Ginny pulled her head from the fire and disconnected the floo-call.

Hermione sat there for a moment bewildered. Just go with it? Huh. She knows me. Like I can "just go" with anything without a billion questions in my head. When I get questions, I have to have answers!

~~~~HG~~~~~~

Hermione was slowly making her way back to her bungalow, when a porter approached her carrying a box. She tried to side-step him, as he seemed to be barreling right toward her.

"Excuse me," she said trying to the other direction when he side-stepped in her direction.

Stepping the other direction, he did too.

"Um, is there something you need?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I was trying to catch you before you ventured out. This was delivered to the desk just moments ago. It's for you."

He held the box out for her to take.

Hermione looked at the box like it would grow arms and attack her. "Who was this delivered from?"

"I do not know, Miss." He said. "I was just asked to deliver."

She nodded in understanding, still not moving to take the box.

The poor man looked a little nervous, "Please, Miss, won't you take it. It would not look good on me to not deliver it, when I was told."

Taking mercy on the porter, Hermione gingerly reached out and took it from him. It wasn't to heavy, but it wasn't a light parcel either. Remembering her manners, she thanked him. He immediately rushed off to do whatever task was ask of him next.

Hermione was left standing in the lobby, holding an odd parcel, with a look of pure curious on here face.

She however, did not see Draco standing behind a potted fern waiting for her reaction. Seeing that she now had the gift in her possession he hurried off in another direction before she could spot him.

~~~~~HG~~~~~~

The parcel sat on the dining table in Hermione's bungalow. She'd cast every charm and spell she could think of to test that the contents weren't hexed. Now she was trying to get the courage up to open it.

"Its just a box, you silly girl. Open it." She spoke aloud to herself.

She lifted the lid. The contents were covered in tissue paper. She moved it aside and found a box of chocolates. Saw that there was a piece of white cardboard, and lifted it from the box. Underneath was a beautiful dress. It was strapless, and beautiful teal green. Holding it up to herself it would come just past her knees, it was made of some kind of flowy material that just begged the wearer to spin for it to billow out.

She took it to her bathroom to access the look before a mirror. It looked like it would fit to a tee. Going back to the dining room to check the box for any kind of note, she found it at the bottom of the box.

_Please accept these tokens. I saw the dress and thought of you. Please, wear it tonight and meet me at the Sea-side Shelter at 8pm. You won't know me, but I will know you. If you do not show, I will forever be heart-broken._

_You've Bewildered Me._

Hermione stood staring at the note, baffled. Who would send what appeared to be an expensive give and request her to meet with them at one of the most prestigious restaurants on the island? The name often confused most patrons, thinking it was some kind of wayward home. But that's how it kept the partons elite. If you weren't an elite, you didn't know. But Hermione did her research, so she knew.

Not putting two-and-two together, she hung the dress in her closet, and laid down to take a nap. She was feeling quit tired.

~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, how did this chapter go? I know its a bit slow, but we are getting round to things at a nice pace, I think. Please hit that button below and give me your thoughts! Happy reading. B.


End file.
